Trouble Maker
by Hikaru Hanami
Summary: Sakura gadis tomboy yang selalu membuat atau membawa masalah kepada siapapun . Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dia akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang selalu dia anggap menyebalkan tapi karna dia lah Sakura bisa mengubah semua sikapnya yang buruk


Hy minna~

terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan mau membaca fic yang abal-abal ini, yah aku gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membuat fic ini. Tidak usah banyak pembukaan lagi, langsung saja tapi diingatkan sekali lagi kalau saya ini newbie dan lagi ini fic pertama ku dan yah…gak usah dibicarakan lagi langsung aja dibaca

.

.

.

Summary: Sakura gadis tomboy yang selalu membuat atau membawa masalah kepada siapapun . Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dia akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang selalu dia anggap menyebalkan tapi karna dia lah Sakura bisa mengubah semua sikapnya yang buruk

Warning: EYD banyak yang salah, mungkin saja GaJe

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Enjoy

RnR?

No Flame

* * *

Trouble Maker

Chapter 1

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, suasana amat tenang, sejuk dan damai, burung berkicau amat merdu seperti nyanyian tidur yang membuat siapa saja menjadi malas untuk bangun, termasuk gadis manis ini, yang seharusnya sudah berada disekolahnya setelah libur panjang musim panas. "Sakura! ayo bangun dasar anak malas, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, nantik kau bisa terlambat" terdengar suara wanita setengah berteriak dari luar kamar gadis manis tadi, ya benar gadis manis pemilik rambut bewarna _soft pink_ dan mata hijau emerald ini bernama Sakura atau lebih lengkap lagi Haruno Sakura. "ah. Lima menit lagi bu" kata Sakura malas-malasan. Orang yang dipanggil ibu tadi masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan menarik selimut tebal yang menutup tubuh mungil anaknya, "hei Sakura ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Natik kamu terlambat sekolah " kata sang ibu menahan amarahnya "lima menit lagi…" jawabnya malas-malasan dan menarik kembali selimut yang ditarik ibunya.

"Sakura, ini kan hari pertama mu masuk sekolah" kata ibunya Sakura yang masih menahan amarahnya melihat kebiyasaan buruk putrinya, "ya sudah, kalo masih belum bangun pangeran tampan mu itu direbut orang lain lho" goda ibu Sakura. Sakura membuka perlahan kelopak matanya dan menampakan bola mata hijau emerald miliknya dan memandangi ibunya yang sedang duduk diatas kasur disamping Sakura, "siapa peduli dengan anak menyebalkan itu" dengan nada agak marah, ibu Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "ibu beri tahu saja ya, sekarang ini sudah jam tujuh lho" Sakura terdiam beberapa saat seperti sedang mencerna makna kata dari ibunya,' _jam tujuh katanya' _

"…" Sakura menoleh kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Dia terdiam lagi, satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik dan-, "APA! Jam tujuh! Aku bisa terlambat" Sakura langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi yg berada didalam kamarnya. Ibu Sakura hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anaknya,"hm dasar Sakura"

"ah mampus aku kenapa bisa terlambat sih", " satpamnya galak lagi" gerutu Sakura sambil memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, gadis berambut _soft pink _ini bersekolah di Konoha Hight Scool kelas dua SMA. Konoha Hight Scool adalah sekolah terelit dan termahal, orang yang bisa bersekolah di Konoha Hight Scool ( KHS )biasanya hanya orang kaya dan yang mendapatkan beasiswa seperti halnya Sakura, dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke KHS karna saat dia SMP dia selalu berada diposisi tiga besar. KHS berada di Konoha _city_, Konoha _city _adalah kota yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai dan selalu ramai, Konoha_ city _sudah sangat lama terkenal dengan orang-orang yang pintar, cerdas, jenius dan ramah, belum lagi pemandangan alam yang sangat indah

"Sakura! Cepat nak " "ya sebentar bu "gadis berambut yang panjangnya sebahu itu tampak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan menyisir rambutnya sekilas, walaupun disisir masih saja tampak kusut karna hanya sekilas, tapi Sakura tak memperdulikan penampilanya sekarang karna dia masih berfikir apa jadinya jika dia terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan. Setelah selasai dia bergegas turun kebawah menuju meja makan lalu meminum susu yang dibuat ibuya dan pergi kegarasi hendak mengambil sepedanya, "Sakura bekalmu" gadis bernama Sakura tadi segera masuk kembali kerumah dan mengambil bekalnya yang tertinggal dan mencium pipi ibunya lalu pergi kegarasi untuk mengambil sepedanya, "hati-hati ya Sakura" "iya bu " jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu mengayuh sepedanya, ibu Sakura hanya menatap punggung sakura yang semakin kecil, kecil dan kecil sehingga tak terlihat lagi sosok anak gadis tunggalnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"ah sial, aku benar- benar terlambat" kata gadis bermata hijau emerald itu "alasan apa lagi yang akan aku berikan, satpam itu pasti tak akan percaya padaku" gadis berambut seperti warna permen kapas itu menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya "tidak mungkin aku memanjat pagar" Sakura masih mencari ide agar bisa masuk ke sekolahnya tanpa dicegat oleh satpam sekolahnya, memang satpam disekolahnya itu galak dan keras kepala dan tak mudah percaya dengan kata-kata orang asing ataupun murid yang terlambat ke sekolah, tetap tak diberi masuk kedalam gedung sekolah yang elit itu, "agh menyebalkan! Aku tak ada satupun ide" gadis yang bisa dibilang tingkahnya yang seperti laki-laki atau bisa dibilang tomboy itu mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga agar bisa sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu, tapi mungkin saja Sakura masih bisa sampai tepat waktu, itu karna jarak antara rumahnya dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh

Tapi entah kenapa jalan yang bisa ia lewati untuk pergi kesekolah tidak ramai seperti biasanya, seharusnya jam segini sudah ramai dengan anak-anak SD umum dan para penjual, memang jalan menuju sekolah sakura memang meliwati beberapa sekolah SD, dan ruko-ruko kecil. Karna masih heran dengan keadaan jalan yang ia lewati hampir saja sakura menabrak anak kecil yang sedang menggendong kucing "hah ya ampun, maaf ya dik" Sakura segera turun dari sepedanya dan mencoba membangunkan anak kecil tadi "ah pus gak papa kan?" kata anak kecil itu sambil mengelus-elus kucingnya, Sakura melihat anak kecil itu yang sepertinya taka sing dimata Sakura. "Moegi? Sedang apa kamu disini? Kok nggak sekolah? gak kena marah emangnya?" Tanya Sakura kepada anak kecil yang hampir iya tabrak, "ya ampun kak tomboy, banyak amat pertanyaanya" kata anak berambut coklat yang diikat dua, "kakak kan Cuma kasih tiga pertanyaan,masak banyak" kata Sakura agak jengkel karna anak yang bernama Moegi itu memangilnya dengan sebutan 'kak tomboy' "bagiku itu banyak" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah sakura "heh ya sudah, cepat jawab pertanyaan kakak" moegi mendekat kearah sakura lalu berkata "anak SD kan masih libur, jadi kami masih bebas, dan karna itu aku ada disini" "oh jadi kalian masih libur " Moegi mengangguk mantap, _'kenapa anak SD masih libur sedangkan anak SMA tidak_ ' gumam sakura "hei kak Sakura, kakak tidak sekolah? Sebentar lagi jam tujuh lewat lima belas lho"kata moegi dengan seringai kecilnya dan berlari menjauhi Sakura

Sakura heran melihat tingkah aneh Moegi yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauhinya setelah-_'dia bilang sebentar lagi jam tujuh lewat lima belas'_ Sakura masihterdiam, mungkin sedang mencari tahu arti kata Moegi tadi

"…" Sakura masih terdiam dan masih melihat moegi yang semakin jauh, "HAH! AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" Sakura bertiriak sangat keras,sepertinya hal itulah yang ingin dihindari Moegi, ya sepertinya Moegi tahu tingkah laku kakak tetangganya yang tomboy itu, teriakan itu bisa saja membuat gendang telinga pecah! Ok itu berlebihan tapi memang disarankan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura jika dia berteriak, ok lanjutkan cerita. Setelah sadar kalau dirinya bisa terlambat dan mengingat bahwa ada satpam sekolahnya yang galak, Sakura langsung mengayuh sepedanya, sepanjang jalan Sakura merasa dia akan terlambat tapi Sakura masih tetap optimis kalau dia bisa sampai disekolah tepat waktu, _'hm..lagi pula sebentar lagi aku sampai'_ kata Sakura sambil tetap mengayuh sepedanya, Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang masih belum ditutup ditambah ia tak nampak sama sekali satupun satpam didalam pos penjaga, sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu, Sakura mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya dan akhirnya bisa ke sekolah tanpa perlu memohon izin masuk dengan satpam galak disekolah elit itu. Sakura segera turun dari sepeda dan menuju ke tempat parkir khusus sepeda _'huh syukurlah aku tak perlu berdebad dengan satpam aneh-"_

"Haruno Sakura kau terlambat!" kata seseorang yang muncul entah dari mana, "duh pak jangan bikin saya kaget" "lagi pula sayakan nggak terlambat" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan sepedanya ditepat disamping pos satpam, "kamu terlambat, lihat sekarang sudah jam baerapa!"kata satpam itu sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di pos, Sakura meliahatnya lalu mejawab "jam tujuh lewat lima belas"

**PRANG! **

Sakura bergidik melihatnya satpam sekolahnya membanting gerbang sekolah "lewat enam belas!kau terlambat satu menit!"katanya garang "ya ampun pak saya hanya telat semenit, lagi pula gerbangnya belum bapak tutup" kata Sakura hendak pergi dari tempat itu karna kalau berlama-lama dengan satpam itu bisa membuatnya mengamuk, "kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sakura? Kau selalu saja terlambat, berbeda sekali dengan-" satpam itu memotong kata-katanya dan menunggu reaksi Sakura "dengan Uchiha muda itu, dia tampan, cerdas, keren, dan tak pernah datang terlambat" lanjut satpam itu. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dia membalikan badanya dan berteriak "JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIA!" teriak Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan satpam yang entah kenapa tertawa melihat Sakura berteriak,ya sejak awal Sakura bersekolah disini satpam itu suka menjahilinya seperti membuat Sakura marah, setres, dan lain-lain, tapi walaupun begitu Sakura merasa dia menjadi dekat dengan karna sering bertengkar dengan satpam itu, mungkin juga karna Sakura sering terlambat makanya mereka jadi lebih dekat,eh?

_'argh menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus disamakan dengan anak itu'_ gerutu Sakura sambil berlari menuju lokernya untuk meletakkan tas _'kenapa selalu dia, apa dia sangat hebat? Bagiku sih dia biasa saja ditambah tatanan rambut yang aneh' _karna sibuk menggerutu, Sakura tak segaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang mencari sesuatu dilokernya , "ah gomen" kata sakura membungkuk meminta maaf dengan orang yang ia tabrak lalu berdiri dan kaget melihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi, orang yang tadi sempat disama-samakan dengan Sakura, orang yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan itu

"ka...ka…KAU!"

.

.

.

.

"_**tetaplah berfikir positif untuk apapun yang terjadi"**_

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai satu chapter

Gomen pasti minna semua kagak ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya dan mungkin masih 'gaje'. Huh… aku memang tidak berbakat dalam membuat fanfiksi ya (=_=")dan saya juga tidak yakin ada yang membaca fanfiksi yang saya buat

Saya juga merasa fic ini sangat pendek. Huh...aku memang menyebalkan (*-_-)

Yah apapun itu saya masih berharap ada yang suka dengan fanfiksi ini ^-^

So please review dan sarannya untuk chap selanjutnya. No flame


End file.
